


Christmas Baking

by orphan_account



Category: The Wire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just some Xmas fluff w/ Ziggy
Relationships: Ziggy Sobotka/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Christmas Baking

Christmas had always been hectic for Ziggy, but now he was living with you, it seemed a lot more tranquil; on December twenty-third, he woke up to the sound of rock and roll Christmas songs, and the smell of freshly baked pudding. Smiling a little, he tugged on a pair of black jogging bottoms, and headed down the stairs to see you at the counter, dancing and singing along as you poured flour into a bowl. 

  
"Morning," you smiled when you felt his arms wrap around you from behind, his chin on your shoulder. 

"Merry Christmas," Ziggy chuckled, letting go and attempting to stick his hand in the bowl to taste what was in there, causing you to slap his hand away. "What?" 

  
"Don't be an animal!" You chuckled. "Go get a spoon, and you can have a bit." 

  
Licking his lips, he let out a soft growl. "You didn't ask me to grab a spoon last night when I wanted a taste." 

  
You rolled your eyes and held back a laugh. "Dick." 

  
"You love me," he grinned. "Now, tell me, have you been naughty... or nice?" 

  
Turning around, you shook your head. "I think we both the answer to that, don't we?" 


End file.
